A barbeque grill is a device for cooking food by applying heat directly below a grill grate. There are several varieties of grills but most fall into one of two categories, either gas fueled or charcoal. Barbequing is a pervasive tradition in much of the world. Gas fueled grills typically use propane (LP) or natural gas (NG) as a fuel source, with the gas flame either cooking the food directly or heating grilling elements which in turn radiate the heat necessary to cook the food. Grilling has become a popular method of cooking food due to the unique flavors and texture imparted to the food during the grilling process. Grilling can be performed outdoors or indoors using gas.
The present invention relates to a method of converting a charcoal grill to a gas grill and to the stove plate used in the conversion which converts the grill to a stove top.
In my prior U.S. Design Pat. No. D604,098 a round grill plate with radially extending arms extending from the outer rim towards the center thereof is shown. My Design Pat. No. D594,276 is for a Grill Plate while my Design Pat. No. D592,908 is for a Griddle Grate and my prior Design Pat. No. D700,803 is for a Griddle Plate. My U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/911,269 filed Jun. 6, 2013 is for a griddle plate for a gas grill which controls the heat from the gas grill flames with a grate on the bottom side thereof which grate forms a cooking container support for baking goods on the gas grill when the griddle plate is turned bottom side up.
Other prior art may be seen in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0192722 for a convertible grill and smoker in which a smoker converts into a grill and can also be used as a smoker and fireplace. The Krall U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,644 is for an apparatus for converting a gas grill into a charcoal burning grill. The Hitch U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,614 is a dual fuel barbecue grill assembly having a dual mode of operation for cooking with charcoal briquettes or with a gas burner. The Kronman U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,534 is for a method and apparatus for converting a gas grill or a charcoal burning grill. The Guidry U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,739 is for a combination gas and charcoal grill. The McGinness U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0053427 is a food cooking grill allowing for an alternative fuel source to be utilized. The Cushing U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0101981 allows a grill to reduce the concentration of heat to a smaller area in a gas or charcoal grill with a formed metal hood fitted within the grill directly over a heat source having a chimney to reduce the amount of fuel required to cook food.